Christmas Kissed
by dream0writer7
Summary: GhVi:OneShot Kinda self explanatory, don't you think? Anyways have a good read. Merry Early Christmas! Or Happy Holidays, whatever you prefer.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DragonballZ/GT whatever timeline I'm writing in. I DO own the idea of this fanfic/plot. I don't own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. Which I haven't. So enjoy! **

**Dedicated To: F22Raptor- You were my first reviewer for "Book of Ballads" and your still my biggest fan, I think. lol! Plus, I feel festive. Can't wait for Christmas:) **

**DBZ/ Gohan/Videl/ One-Shot**

**Christmas Kisses- **

**Chi-Chi shut the frosty window of her Mt.Pao home. She shivered, feeling the goosebumps that rose on her arms due to the temperature change. She wiped her hands on the towel that hung from the stove, and turned to look at her sons and husband attempting to put up the Christmas tree. She smiled as Goku pricked himself with the pine. Chi-Chi watched his face turn into a pout before going back to his work. While already hearing Bulma and Vegeta approach from outside, she quickly rushed to open the door. **

**"I'm sick and tired of that blasted contraption! It'd be ten times faster to fly here myself!" Vegeta threw off the blue coat that Bulma probably forced him to wear. Bulma threw off the coat she bought herself, and then gently, took off Trunks'. "And what about me? I'm pretty sure I can't fly!" Vegeta smirked. "Well, I'm sure you would have gotten here." And with that he retreated to a wall to lean against. Bulma huffed and continued on with her 'duty' to help Chi-Chi with the cooking. **

**"So, do we know where everyone is?" Bulma asked, making conversation and also wanting to know if a certain someone would be coming. Chi-Chi sliced off part of a tomato. "I think Krillin and the others' said they'd get here as soon as they could. Weather's been a bit rough out there lately." Chi-Chi replied, oblivious to Bulma's real question. Bulma rolled her blue eyes. "What about Videl, was she planning on coming?" Now was the moment of truth. Chi-Chi thought for a moment, putting down her knife. "Gohan said that he invited her, but that she might have to go out of town with her father." Chi-Chi looked back at her eldest son. **

**She wished Videl would come tonight. It'd be nice for him to have someone his own age to talk to. She was sure that she couldn't keep him busy with stories anymore. Though he did like food, maybe she could find a way to incorporate food into a conversation. Besides, the snow, the food, the atmospher, it was bound to have some romantic effect on their relationship. Hopefully... **

**Gohan itched his neck for the millionth time that night. This sweater pricked at his skin. Gohan wondered if he could be allergic to wool? He hadn't heard of it. He couldn't wait for everyone to arrive. He always loved this time of the year. The decorations, the people, just the natural warmth he felt as he entered his Mt.Pao home. It would have been nicer if Videl could have come. It always seemed nicer when Videl was around him. He sat down on the couch, looking at the clock. A sudden breeze announced the arrival of Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Marron. The crowd gathered around him in the small living room. Bulma had decided to hang up more decorations on the door, though he couldn't tell what.**

**18 sat next to him, her prescense making him nervous. After seven years, she still made him nervous. Krillin finally squished himself inbetween them. His short body dwarfed Gohan and his wife,18. "So... Gohan. Did you invite Hercule's daughter?" Krillin teased. Gohan resisted to roll his eyes. "Yes, but she's busy." Gohan tried not to let any emotion show through his voice. He wished she could have come. Mainly, so he could avoid everyone's questions. "And Hercule's daughter's name is Videl, Krillin." Krillin laughed at Gohan's response. Knowing, that he had been played, Gohan got up after hearing the doorbell. **

**Videl knocked on the door to her new family's home. Her Dad had dropped her off, saying he had business to do. Of course, there were people to see. Every little child's dream was to see the world's savior on Christmas Eve. For once, she wasn't angry. She understood, her father knew that she knew. And she had seen him change. He didn't pretend in front of her anymore. She found she loved him more for it. She admired him for it. Her anger about his lies for seven years had melted away when he told her that he had made a deal with Gohan and the others. Apparently, for their own discretion, Gohan and the others agreed to stay silent and give Hercule credit and glory for Cell's defeat. In return, Hercule had to keep up his play. No one was allowed to know the truth. Or Hercule would pay. Or so, Gohan and the other's threatened. Videl wanted to laugh at the thought of Gohan actually threatening her father. Gohan wasn't like that. None of them were like that. Except for Vegeta. She doubted even he, would sink so low. **

**Videl knocked again, hoping that someone inside could hear her. She couldn't just barge in! Videl wished she could have talked to Gohan before she left. To explain that she really wanted to go to his house, but her Dad wanted to spend the holiday with her. And if her Dad wanted to at last spend time with her, she couldn't refuse. But with her Dad gone, and Gohan at home, she felt lonely again. She had been alone for nearly all her life. Her Dad always gone. But when she met Gohan, everything changed. At first, she had forced herself into his life, clinging onto attention that she forced him to give her. She thought she was only using him so she could learn to fly. But strangely, even after he had taught her to fly, he still welcomed her to his home. And she gladly accepted. The warmth she would always find when walking in the door. The laughing, and joking, Kami, she even liked Krillin's teasing! Being with them made her so happy. Being with him, mad her so happy. So happy she could barely speak. For instance, when the door to the home opened...**

**Gohan stood...dumbfounded. She shifted her weight from the gifts she was holding. Her blue eyes were bright from the light that shone from the living room, to the snow-covered ground outside. She smiled awkwardly, alerting him to the situation. He quickly took the gifts from her. "Sorry...about that." He smiled, holding the gifts with one hand and the door with the other. Videl still stood outside. "No, I'm sorry. I should have called. It's just my Dad dropped me off, I didn't have anywhere else to-" Videl brushed her hair behind her ears. Something she found herself doing when she was nervous. Gohan shook his head, "It's alright, you can come over anytime. We're glad you came." He moved slightly so Videl could walk-in. **

**Videl stood beside him, not sure what else to do. As if on cue, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillin's attention was brought to her. "Videl, you came!" Chi-Chi smiled and hugged her gently. Chi-Chi kissed Videl's cheek. "Are you alright, honey?" Chi-Chi asked, concerned. Videl nodded her head, hating the way she could never respond to Chi-Chi when she talked like a mother to her. Chi-Chi nodded as well. "That's good." Bulma and Krillin were teasing Gohan about something as he set the gifts down. "You have to do it, Gohan." Bulma said aggressively, picking up the gifts Gohan just abandoned. Gohan avoided Videl's gaze and seemed to be trying to get Bulma to be quiet. Krillin hooted. "Come on, Gohan! It's Christmas law!" Videl tilted her head, wondering what they were talking about. As if reading her thoughts, as Videl glanced around the room, seeing Goku he pointed above her head. Knowing what she was about to see, made her gaze go slower. A long red ribbon, with green leaves and red berries. "Mistletoe." her voice was so quiet, she wasn't sure she had actually spoken aloud until Gohan had looked at her. **

**His heart was hammering against his chest, threatening to burst. This was insane! The most embarrassing thing that Bulma could have possibly done to him. He knew he shouldn't have left her in the doorway like that. He should have rushed her into the house without anyone seeing her! That's what he should have done! But no, he had to stare at her like a love-sick puppy. Like he hadn't seen her hair down before, or her eyes shining so brightly because the cold weather, or her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and cold. Of course he would have stared at her. What teenage boy wouldn't have? But this! This, was the most horrible and strangely exciting position he had ever been pushed into. He couldn't just kiss his best-friend. Especially his best-friend, Videl, in front of a public audience that happened to be his entire family? Well, he could...but he wasn't going to! **

**Videl looked anywhere but at him. He was avoiding her, and she avoiding him. Maybe, then, the others would just give up. That they couldn't go through with this! It was crazy! Her and Gohan? Kiss? In the same sentence? Her own thoughts struck her. If Gohan kissed her, she would have to distance herself from him even more. No way could she pretend that they were 'just friends'. There would be no way for her to live with herself. Being so close to him, all the time, she was bound to break. And go crazy! Confess everything that she had worked so hard to keep a secret. She couldn't. "Videl" His voice broke her evasiveness and she looked up at him, finally realizing how tall he really was. He leaned really close to her, and he made her even more nervous. His cheek was next to hers as she felt his breath close to her ear. Her stomach jittered, and she felt her heart fluttering. She wanted to jump in the air and get away from him, before he made more effects on her. But more, she wanted to stay and let his effects happen.**

**He continued, "I'm really sorry about them." That was it. A part of her sighed in relief, that both were not embarrassed. She smiled and turned to look at him, as he moved a few centimeters back. "That's alright Go-" Before she knew it, before she had even began to think of anything at all... he kissed her. Gohan Son kissed her. She didn't know she had her eyes open. (A/N: Hey, it's her first kiss, she's not missing anything!) All she could see from their closeness was his closed eyes. Closing hers, somehow prompted one hand to take his face gently while the other hand grasped onto his wool sweater. Even more pleasant was the hand that came about her waist. Her body had never felt so alert to his. Ever. She had punched him, and never really felt him. The strength of his own body made her feel weak in comparison. But she didn't care much for it. She found she liked it when he was the strong and forward one. **

**The cheers from thier invisible audience opened both the teens eyes. Videl embarrassed, hid in his sweater. Burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her. She could hear him talking back at Krillin for something. Chi-Chi was also talking to him, as was Bulma but her mind was way too far away to understand them. Gohan took one hand away from her waist, and lifted her chin to look up at him. His smile made her smile. And somehow, she could feel everything he was feeling. And it made her so happy that without warning she kissed him again. She could get used to these Christmas parties. **


End file.
